


Locked Out

by Shadoow (Chikita)



Series: Haikyuu Omo Stuff (English) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bedwetting, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gen, H/C if you squint, Kags is an oblivious ass, Omorashi, Pee, Wetting, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow
Summary: Training camps were always exciting, even the sleepover parts. But with Kageyama blocking the only bathroom on their floor when Hinata is both tired and really desperate to pee, trouble starts to arise. But it's not like one could fall asleep on a full bladder anyway? What's the worst thing, that could happen? And what do you do, if this exact thing ends up happening?





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Omorashi One-Shots (German)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621628) by [Shadoow (Chikita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Shadoow). 



> I'm not even the biggest fan of this trop in particular but I just felt like this needed to happen. Hinata makes a good victim. This one is actually part 2 of the translation but they're out of order. As always, I'm not a native speaker but I'm doing my best. Please read the tags.

“Aww...Kageyama is hogging the bathroom again. He even locked the door, that’s so mean!”, Hinata complained as he stormed into the bedroom where most of the Karasuno volleyball team had been sleeping during their summer training camp. He stopped for a second, scrunched up his face in displeasure and threw himself belly-down onto the only free futon in the room before he started rolling around on the soft material like a hyperactive kitten. His teammates watched him, some of them shooting him sympathetic glances, others only glaring in annoyance, but most of them had already fallen asleep a long time ago.

“You’re aware, that there’s another bathroom on the second floor, right?”, Ennoshita asked with raised eyebrows. He had already been in the process of dozing off as Hinata had destroyed his plans of a good night’s sleep, simply by being his usual noisy self and informing everyone about what evil thing Kageyama had been doing this time.

“I knooow, but I’m so tired!”, Hinata wailed, rolled over on his side and shoved a pillow between his legs, “I don’t wanna get up again, but I have to go super bad! I’m seriously about to burst!” Unsurprisingly, their training camp with Nekoma and all the other skilled teams from the region had been especially demanding today, and Hinata had been working extra hard to keep up with the other more experienced players.

It wasn’t often to see him as exhausted as he was today. In fact, it was almost a one-in-a-million miracle to see Hinata exhausted at all, but that’s what you get for begging all the setters for tosses after your normal matches _and_ extra training with Kageyama.

“If you hate the stairs that much, you’ll just have to wait until Kageyama comes back,” Suga said, shrugging wearily, “I’m surprised he’d even lock himself in there for that long.” A frustrated whine escaped Hinata’s lips, muffled by the blanket he had pressed his face into, and he shifted against the pillow, grinding his thighs together to ward off the little waves of urgency. He had put so much effort into their last practice match and due to the hot weather, he had consumed much more liquid than usual. Unfortunately, not all of that had turned into sweat. In other words, he _really_ needed to pee. Badly.

Hinata cursed himself for his habit of always waiting until he was a squirming mess, and barely able to stand still without grabbing himself. The pillow, he was still pressing against his crotch for some much-needed friction, didn’t really help to ease the agonizing pressure. It was almost unbearable, now that he couldn’t move around as much as he did before when he was doing a little potty dance in front of the locked bathroom door. Of course, he _still_ had the option to just get up, but he really didn’t feel like climbing the stairs in his current condition.

His legs felt heavy, his eyes were starting to lose their focus and even through his tiredness, he was still mad at that dumb Kageyama for letting him suffer. But he also wished that he would come back soon so that Hinata could finally go to the bathroom and relieve himself. It was only a matter of minutes now, and he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep on a full bladder anyway. At least that’s what he thought.

\---

"Kageyama?", Suga mumbled sleepily, as their long-lost teammate finally appeared in the doorway and slowly walked over to his own futon, not really paying attention to anyone. A small amount of time had passed and only a few guys were still awake, most of them about to fall asleep as their conversations had died down long ago.

“Hinata, your buddy just came back. You can go to the bathroom in peace now,” Tanaka lightly teased his kohai and poked him in the ribs, where he was usually ticklish as hell and always collapsed in a fit of giggles whenever someone touched him there. But this time, Hinata didn’t respond at all. He was lying face down on his futon, completely out of it, and not even flinching at Tanaka’s touch.

Strangely, he wasn’t even snoring and for a short moment, Tanaka was worried, that Hinata had actually died without them noticing. Suga assured him that, while he had gone completely silent, he was still breathing, and there was no reason to wake him up now. After all, a sleeping Hinata was peaceful and quiet, and they could all use some of that quietness at the moment.

\---

The next moment Hinata opened his eyes, there was almost complete darkness around him. He barely recognized the silhouettes of his sleeping teammates and the bluish glow of Asahi’s nightlight seemed to be the only light source in the room. As far as he could tell, Hinata was the only person in this room who wasn’t asleep. A sudden cold feeling below his waist made him shiver slightly, and his blanket felt damp on the bare skin of his legs, although the nights in Tokyo were especially hot this year.

Hinata was drowsy from sleep, the remnants of his last dream still vividly playing out in his head. It was some crazy stuff. First, he had been to the beach with all of the Karasuno team and of course, they were playing beach volleyball. For some reason, Oikawa had also been present, probably to insult Kageyama, because that was _all_ he was doing in this dream. At some point, Hinata had walked off into the water with Kageyama following him, and he could still recall the warm temperature of the water, almost feeling as if he was wading through a hot spring.

Kageyama had tried to stop him from going into the deep water because he couldn’t swim and “save” Hinata from drowning if he ended up getting butt cramps or something. At least that’s what he’d said. Tsukishima had laughed at both of them, but then he had been eaten by a shark, shutting off his obnoxious laughter for good. A funny dream, but extremely weird at the same time, especially the graphic shark scene. And hadn’t there been something _very_ important on his mind, something he should have taken care of before? Like...going to the bathroom?

The last thought struck him like lightning when he suddenly realized, that he definitely didn’t feel the need to pee anymore. His bladder felt pleasantly empty even, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had actually used the toilet in the last few hours. Hinata’s eyes widened in shock as he had regained his senses to the point, where he knew exactly what had happened, and why his sheets felt so clammy. He didn’t even need to look down on himself, a simple grip at the front of his pajama shorts confirmed his suspicions. This was real.

He had actually wet the bed. His shorts were wet, the duvet cover was wet and his blanket and pillow were apparently wet as well. Everything was completely drenched. The mere realization made his blood run cold. When was the last time this had happened to him? Why hadn’t he been able to wake up in time to go to the bathroom, when he had to go _that_ badly? Had it been fatigue, that caused him to sleep more deeply, so he wouldn't notice, that he was _literally_ peeing himself? No, that wasn’t an excuse, he wasn’t a toddler. He should have been able to control himself better.

But as much as he resented himself and his body for disobeying him, he was more afraid of the possible reactions of his teammates. Daichi would be mad at him for sure, Tsukishima would probably just laugh and Kageyama would never take him seriously ever again. He would end up being the laughing stock of the whole team or worse, of all the other volleyball clubs in Japan. The small giant probably never had accidents like this either.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he tried to calm his racing heartbeat. He had to hide that. No one is the room was supposed to know that he, Hinata Shouyou, sixteen years old and best decoy of the Karasuno volleyball club, still peed the bed like a goddamn three-year-old. He needed to think of a plan, and he needed to do it as soon as possible before one of his teammates woke up and he would be busted.

He had to react quickly, he didn’t just need a normal plan, but a _master plan_ , something fool-proof, that wouldn’t leave any traces of what he had done. But what should he take care of first? His shorts? No, the sheets were a lot more noticeable, but where should he hide all of his bedding without making it look suspicious? Could he just throw everything into the washing machine and get new sheets? But where? Should he ask Daichi or Suga and lie to them about his water bottle leaking? No, that wouldn’t work, who even sleeps with a water bottle?

His legs reacted before his mind could follow and he stood up on wobbly legs, unwrapping himself from his blanket, which was still uncomfortably clinging to his skin. Next, he rolled up the sodden blanket into an oversized sushi roll and put his pillow on top of the pile. He tried to transport all of that at once, and maybe that was his mistake. The soaked blanket was heavier than he had thought, and he staggered more than just a little, as he shuffled to where he expected the door to be. Nobody had woken up so far, that was his luck. He would just get rid of his wet things, put on a new pair of pajamas and nobody would be the wiser. He didn’t need to tell anyone.

He hadn’t even finished his last thought when he suddenly heard a strangled noise from the ground below, sounding more like a growl than anything. _Fuck_. He would recognize that deep voice anywhere. Had he actually just stepped on _Kageyama_ of all people? He was so screwed. Panic led him to turn in the opposite direction, but due to a sudden increase of mind-numbing anxiety, he forgot, that Kageyama and he weren’t the only people in the room.

He ended up tripping over a leg and cried out reflexively as he lost his balance and fell flat on his face, the blankets barely softening his landing. More sounds were heard and he didn’t have any time to lose. As he tried to untangle himself from the sheets to get up again and make a mad sprint to the door, he was suddenly blinded by the brightness of the overhead light. Someone had managed to turn on the light switch. Now it was all over. He couldn’t run away anymore.

“Hinata, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?”, Suga asked first, and being the caring person he was, immediately crawled out of his futon to check up on his kohai. Hinata jumped in shock, as if he had just put his fingers into an electric socket, and nodded his head violently, his whole body shaking from the stress.

“Yeah, I’m okay. You can turn that light off now! I’m just going back to sleep. Nothing to see here!”, he cried out in panic and hoped, that he wasn’t acting too suspiciously. He wasn’t a good actor but Suga would believe him if he just tried hard enough.  
“Okay, but what are you doing with your blanket and why are your sheets all wet?”, Suga asked, frowning and shooting him a knowing look, and Hinata frantically grabbed the corner of the blanket to at least cover his wet crotch.

“I was sweating a lot at night, it’s just that, I swear! It was too hot!”, he sputtered, his anxiety going into overdrive now that he had to defend himself from the obvious accusations. He felt sweat running down his forehead, underlining his statement. Maybe he should have thought of a better excuse, but now it was already too late for that.

“Who’s making anyone hot and wet here?”, Tanaka called from the other side of the room, and of course, now he had to keep them company as well, followed by Noya, who was wide awake in a matter of seconds. Noya was already known for his light sleep, always getting up first in the morning to wake up Asahi and the other third years.

“Why are you making so much noise, dumbass?”, Kageyama murmured next to him, got up into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, his hair looking all messy and weird. It didn’t take long for most of the others to wake up too, now that the loudest people in the room were already up and making it hard for anyone else to stay asleep.

“Wow, Shouyou, don’t tell me you’ve actually pissed the bed? Dude, you’ve soaked like _everything_ ,” Nishinoya interrupted the awkward silence, that had fallen upon them and only lasted a few seconds anyway. Hinata was aware, that his senpai didn’t mean to embarrass him, but at this moment, he felt as if he was crushed by a heavy weight.

“I thought it was sweat?”, Kageyama asked dryly, brows furrowed in earnest confusion and Suga smiled at him in sympathy without explaining anything, that wasn’t already obvious. Hinata felt himself get sick, his stomach already cramping up painfully as his mind failed to come up with a good explanation for his accident, that wouldn’t make him look like a baby or someone with incontinence issues.

“It’s not the first time this has happened at camp.”, Daichi sighed, avoiding direct eye contact with anyone, and walked over to the guys who were kneeling in a circle around Hinata, still embarrassing him with their sheer presence.

“You can give me the sheets, I’ll throw them in the washing machine and get you new ones. You don’t want to sleep in a wet bed for the rest of the night, do you?”, Daichi asked, already grabbing the sheets but Hinata didn’t even think of letting go of his bedding. The idea, that Daichi, who was barely two years older than him, had to take care of his wet stuff was shameful in a way he simply couldn’t stand.

He didn’t want to give up his sheets, didn’t want Daichi to confirm, that he had actually peed the bed. And now his whole volleyball team knew about it and had to help him clean up the mess he made. This really was a horrible nightmare.

“Don’t be childish, you’ll only make things worse if you make a fuss now!”, he was scolded by Daichi and a weird tug-of-war game broke out between the two of them, with Daichi winning as probably all of them had expected, given that Daichi could easily beat everyone on the team at arm wrestling.

Hinata remained kneeling on the floor, feeling humiliated and more exposed than ever, as he tried to hide the huge wet spot on his shorts with both of his hands. Now he really couldn’t expect anyone to believe, that he had just been sweating a lot. Most people don’t sweat huge amounts of liquid from their crotches alone, anyway.

“Hinata, I get that you’re embarrassed, but this isn’t the end of the world. It was only an accident. Something like this probably happens to everyone at some point,” Suga immediately started throwing familiar phrases at his head that, while well-meaning, didn’t really do anything to reduce the burning shame settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Never happened to me. At least not after I was potty-trained in kindergarten,” Tsukishima objected in his usual sarcastic tone, while Yamaguchi next to him was glancing back and forth between him and Hinata, looking somewhat insecure. Suga shot their sassy middle blocker a withering look and turned back to Hinata.

"Suga is right, though. It’s not that bad. There are _much_ worse things, that could have happened to you,” Tanaka said and Nishinoya nodded his head in affirmation.  
“Yeah, imagine peeing yourself in the middle of our finale match against Ushiwaka, with cameras filming everything. That would be a _hundred_ times more embarrassing, than just doing it in bed,” Nishinoya said with a playful grin and Hinata forced himself to smile back, even if it probably looked more like he had just bitten into a lemon. In all honesty, the two of them were right. It could have been a lot worse, but that didn’t make his current situation any less humiliating.

“I don’t really get it. I thought peeing in bed is something only small children do. Aren’t you a little too old for that? Or is it because you’re short?”, Kageyama asked, scrunching up his face in honest confusion, head tilted like a lost puppy. Suga stared at him open-mouthed and raised his index finger to give an answer, but the innocent naivety in which Kageyama had uttered the words left even him speechless.

“Wow, you really _are_ a tactless asshole!”, Tanaka said what probably everyone had been thinking at the moment and Hinata felt his eyes prickle with tears of shame and anger. The last thing he wanted, was to start crying in front of Kageyama and give him another reason to talk to him as if he were just a little kid, who couldn’t control his bladder.

“If you hadn’t spent the whole evening in the bathroom doing...w-whatever, this wouldn’t have happened at all!”, he cried out and brought his left hand up to his face to rub at his watering eyes, sniffling quietly and hating himself for acting so emotional, when Kageyama’s blunt teasing had rarely affected him like this before.  
“You could have used the bathroom on the second floor.”, Kageyama replied, seemingly not understanding why Hinata was mad at him at all.

“I know that, you idiot! But I was tired and I wanted to go to bed, but I had to go so _badly_ and I just...I...”, Hinata stopped when he noticed, that he was talking himself into a rage over something stupid like that, feeling ever more ashamed in less than a second. His face was burning up and his breath hitched at the realization, that getting upset over an accident and _crying_ about it, was probably even more childish than just the accident itself.

“Well, it’s not my fault, that you’re too lazy to go upstairs,” Kageyama snapped at him, obviously not being able to read the atmosphere at all and the whole situation escalated as always, with the two teenagers yelling insults and throwing punches at each other. Suga, Tanaka, and Nishinoya had to make sure, that they didn’t rip each other’s faces off over a bit of pee, at least not before the crack of dawn.

“What the hell is going on here?”, Daichi asked in horror, as he returned with a set of new sheets and blankets, even bringing a pair of new pajamas for Hinata. The two boys stopped screaming and grasping at each other's hair for a moment and glanced up at their team captain instead. Fortunately, they both held him in high respect, and after the whole incident with the principal’s wig at their first day, none of them wanted to anger him on purpose and end up getting suspended again.

"Hinata, literally no one is mad at you for your mishap, and I’ve already mentioned, that you aren’t this first one, this has happened to. I’ve seen this sort of thing happen multiple times at overnight stays, it’s nothing special.” Again, Daichi tried very hard to not look at anyone in particular, but a few eyes averted almost automatically, “But I will not tolerate you and Kageyama fighting in the middle of the night when everyone should be resting.”

“But…”, Hinata tried to defend himself and explain, that this was all absolutely Kageyama’s fault for locking the bathroom door and not letting him pee.  
“No buts!”, Daichi said in his stern captain’s voice and glared at the two of them with a scowl, with which he managed to scare even Kageyama into obedience.

“I’m going back to bed now, you go take a shower and then I want you all to be quiet. We have some important practice matches coming up tomorrow and it would be unfortunate, if half of you hadn’t gotten any sleep the night before,” he said his final words and shuffled back towards his own futon lying between Asahi, who had been observing the whole situation with concern, and Ennoshita, who proved once again, that he was good at sleeping through “special” events like that.

\---

Hinata still felt a little bad for waking up everyone for such a stupid reason and rob them of their well-deserved sleep, but now he was glad, that the whole ordeal was over. Kageyama’s insensitive comments had really struck a chord with him, but that was just how his partner always acted. He wasn’t exactly good at comforting people and it was probably too much to expect from someone with next to no social skills.

Hinata was pretty sure, that Kageyama would just forget about the whole incident, and the next morning, they would play volleyball together as if nothing had happened. The rest of his teammates neither seem to be mad at him nor did they think of him as a toddler. Hinata was actually thankful, that they were still treating him normally after all that happened, and didn’t feel the need to coddle him like a baby.

After a quick, refreshing shower and after putting on his new pajamas, he strolled over to his sleeping place, feeling much better now, that he didn’t have to sit around wearing soaked shorts. His new futon was wonderfully dry and seemed to be much fluffier and thus more comfortable, than his old one. Maybe wetting the bed had its good parts after all.

Yawning, he crawled into bed, cuddled up against the soft blanket and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long for his consciousness to drift away to let sleep take over. He didn’t have time to worry about little things like that, after all, they had important volleyball matches coming up the next day, and he was looking forward to every single one of them. They probably wouldn’t be able to win them all, but if a lost match couldn’t throw someone like Hinata off track, a little “mishap” wouldn’t either.


End file.
